


Dangerous Liaisons: the Story of a Cat, a Dog and a Werewolf

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-06
Updated: 2007-02-06
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Sirius goes upstairs looking to play a game of exploding snap with Remus over copious amounts of firewhiskey and finds something a little ... unexpected.  SB/MM/RL





	Dangerous Liaisons: the Story of a Cat, a Dog and a Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

 

**Dangerous Liaisons: the** **Story** **of a Cat, a Dog and a Werewolf**

**_Disclaimer: -_** _I do not own the world that JKR has kindly created for us. The characters_ _Minerva_ _McGonagall_ _, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are hers not mine. No money is being made from this story._

**Warning: -** _This is ‘RT' rated for a reason. If the idea of a threesome offends you, I strongly suggest hitting the back button immediately._

__

* * *

Looking back I know I should have just left the room immediately, closing the door softly behind me.

But I didn’t.

Harry had left for Hogwarts the day before, leaving me alone in the Noble House of Black with only Remus Lupin for company. That was why I ventured upstairs in the first place. I thought he might fancy a game of exploding snap over numerous glasses of fire whiskey.

As I approached Remus’ bedroom, I saw the door was ajar. There was no light coming from under the door, and not wanting to wake him should he be asleep, I peered through the crack. Remus was sitting in the window seat. I could see him in the faint moonlight, with his head thrown back in sheer rapture.

A woman was on her knees before him. Her robes were unfastened, falling well below her waist leaving her back entirely bare. Her back was pure white, unblemished, like newly fallen snow, and I felt my eyes widen.

She was…I suppose you could call it undulating, her head rising and falling in a slow rhythm. Every so often she would flick her dark curtain of hair over her shoulder, but she never stopped moving.

It was strangely…beautiful.

Remus began making soft moans, and he thrust his hips upward. The woman increased the speed of her movements, and I watched, entranced, as my best friend clutched the edges of the window seat tightly as his body shuddered in ecstasy.

The woman drew back, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “Did you enjoy that?” she whispered as she rose to her feet.

Remus could only nod as she reached down and clasped her hand around his still stiff member. “Oh, god, yes,” he moaned, thrusting against her hand.

His eyes opened, and his expression turned to one of horror as he saw me framed in the doorway. The woman sensed his discomfort, and turned as well.

My breath left me.

Minerva McGonagall stood, half-naked, silhouetted by the moonlight streaming through the window. To my surprise, she didn’t look remotely abashed.

“Hello, Sirius,” she said coolly.

I could only nod mutely, and she smirked as she leant on the arm rest of the window seat.

“You know what, Remus?” she said conversationally as her hand traced patterns along his chest. “I think Sirius likes to watch.”

I stepped into the room and closed the door behind me as there was a definite stirring between my legs.

Minerva glanced down at my crotch. “My, my, we are excited,” she said casually as she dragged her finger around Remus’ nipple.

She rose to her feet and crossed the room in three long strides, drawing to a halt in front of me. “Or do you want to join in?” she whispered as she stretched on the tips of her toes to whisper in my ear.

I growled and clamped my lips against hers as my hands tightened around her waist. She plunged her tongue deep inside my mouth and a moan bubbled from her throat as I reached upward and cupped one of her breasts in my hand.

“We do know how to treat a lady,” she said as she drew back.

I didn’t answer as I pushed her toward the bed, slamming her against it and ripping off the remainder of her robes. She propped herself on her elbows, her naked body splendid in the moonlight as I took off my shirt and straddled her hips. Her neck arched as I ran my tongue between the rise of her breasts, and her fingers ran through my hair as she pushed my face closer.

I smirked as she let out a moan and slowly dragged my tongue around her left nipple, marvelling at how it hardened under my ministrations. My other hand cupped her right breast, and I tweaked the nipple between my thumb and forefinger, earning myself another moan.

She groaned in protest as I raised my head, and tried to sit up, but I pushed her back down as I trailed my tongue down her stomach until I reached the soft curls. Her body arched toward me as I ran my finger lightly across her most private region.

“Sirius…”

I continued downward with my tongue, nipping lightly at her clitoris whilst my fingers entered inside of her. She thrust her hips upwards as I moved my fingers in and out, all the while sucking softly at her bud. It did not take long for her body to shudder in orgasm, and I licked the resulting fluids from my fingers as I sat upright.

Her eyes were closed as she allowed her body to rest, and I smirked to see the irascible Professor McGonagall looking so vulnerable.

“What’s the matter, Minerva?” I asked softly, holding myself above her. “Cat got your tongue?”

She opened her eyes and surprised me by looking over her shoulder. “I think Remus is feeling left out,” she said. I turned to find Remus holding his erect member in his hand, stroking it reverentially as he looked at the two of us on the bed.

I leant back, but Minerva pushed me forward so my back was flush against the mattress. Remus let out a moan as she unbuttoned my jeans and began to trail her fingers along my cock, cupping my balls in her hand.

“ Minerva…” he groaned.

She looked up and smiled. “Take me from behind, Remus,” she said softly.

She didn’t wait for Remus to obey, and took my swollen cock in her mouth, running her tongue with maddening slowness around its head. Remus stripped off his trousers, which previously had only been unbuttoned and stepped out of them hurriedly.

He clambered onto the bed and positioned himself behind Minerva who was now sucking lightly whilst her fingers massaged my balls. Her moan when he entered her was stifled by my member, and with every thrust of Remus’, she took me deeper into her mouth.

Remus held onto her waist tightly as he thrust harder and harder, his mouth open slightly as he pounded against her. She drew back slightly, and I reached down and pushed her head firmly back down, not wanting her to stop.

My breath was becoming ragged, and I felt Minerva lick pre-cum off the tip of my cock, only to continue sucking with maddening slowness. Remus’ thrusts were becoming more and more erratic, and I knew that he and I were almost at release.

I climaxed first, pumping my come into Minerva’s mouth who licked it off eagerly. As I collapsed onto the mattress, Minerva began to match each of Remus’ movements, until she was screaming his name. Remus followed soon after, falling against Minerva as his orgasm abated.

He rolled off her, and the three of us lay on the bed panting, our bodies shining with sweat. Minerva moved upward and placed her face against my chest, draping her arm across my body. I wrapped my hand around her waist as she turned in toward me, and watched as Remus crawled up and snaked his arm around her waist and rested his head atop of hers.

“That was…” he began.

“Amazing,” I finished.

The three of us nodded, and laughed silently. My eyelids were beginning to droop when I felt Minerva’s hand inching its way down my stomach.

“This time,” she whispered as her hand continued its journey southward. “This time, I want _you_ inside me.”

I could only nod as her hand encircled my cock, caressing it lovingly. Remus rested on one elbow as I flipped her onto her back and held myself above her.

“What do I get?” he said playfully, reaching out and stroking Minerva’s hair.

She gestured out the window where the half-moon was still shining brightly. “We have all night to figure that one out.”

**The End.**

****

* * *

****

****_Note: -_ _If the content here offended you, then you have my sincere apologies. However, my warning above was fairly obvious._


End file.
